Un Día Especial
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Aquel dia de septiembre, Hermione se habia propuesto no enojarse y lo iba acumplir, aunque no le iba ser facil, tantos misterios la intrigaban, pero detras de ellos no habia mas que un "Feliz cumpleaños Hermione". Regalo para Mellina. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente son de la güera J..

* * *

—**Un Día Especial—**

**&.**

**Para Mellina**

Aquella mañana de septiembre, Hermione se había levantado con el firme propósito de que ese sería un día especial; ¡Claro, era su cumpleaños! Y no por una estúpida pelea que había tenido la noche anterior con el tonto de su amigo Ron Weasley, iba a permitir que eso afectara su estado de ánimo, ¡No señor! No lo iba a permitir.

Se repetía a sí misma que esa pelea no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, si al fin y al cabo ya debería de estar acostumbrada a las tontas peleas que tenía tan seguido con su amigo, y pensaba que lo que le había dicho Ginny era muy cierto: "Tu deporte favorito es pelearte con Ron". Estaba segura de que eso era la pura verdad, pero ahora no le importaba. Había decidido que ese sería un día para disfrutar y no se amargaría su propósito por algo tan tonto como una pelea.

Para empezar, el día estaba maravillosamente hermoso. Había comenzado con un espectacular amanecer que ella había podido disfrutar porque se había levantado desde temprano. No hacía frío, el ambiente era cálido y se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pajarillos. Todo era magnífico.

Ya estaba vestida y había bajado a la sala común, por lo que se quedó esperando a sus amigos para dirigirse al gran comedor a desayunar.

Esa mañana se había levantado con mucho apetito, pero de ellos no había ni rastro. La chica ya se estaba impacientando; llevaba ahí parada esperándoles quince minutos y nada, así que respirando profundamente para no enojarse salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se fue al gran comedor.

Se llevó una sorpresa pues ahí, sentados muy quitados de la pena se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron desayunando como si nada y para sí misma se dijo: "Y yo como tonta esperándoles y ellos ni siquiera fueron capaces de buscarme" Por segunda vez en la mañana se dijo que no se iba a enojar.

Llegó y se sentó al lado de su amiga pelirroja pero ella no había notado la presencia de la castaña y al parecer sus otros dos amigos tampoco. Estaban muy entretenidos tomando su desayuno. La chica les dirigió un "Buenos días" que ellos respondieron con un simple "Hola".

Aquello ya era el colmo: primero no la habían esperado, después llegaba y no le hacían caso, y por último, sabiendo que era su cumpleaños, no la habían felicitado.

Eso era muy frustrante pues la pobre chica esperaba una efusiva felicitación por parte de sus mejores amigos y simplemente había recibido un desabrido "Hola", pero ella se había dicho que aquel día no se iba a enojar y lo estaba cumpliendo muy bien, porque no dio muestra alguna de su disgusto.

Después de haber terminado su desayuno se dirigieron a la primera clase del día que era Transformaciones. Ginny se había despedido de ellos porque le tocaba Historia de la Magia.

Cansada de aquel silencio bochornoso que había surgido en el trayecto al aula de Transformaciones decidió hablar.

—Chicos, ¿Saben que día es hoy?

—Sí —respondió Ron—, hoy es viernes.

— ¡Por fin, ya es fin de semana! Me urgía que llegara este día, estoy muy cansado —había acotado Harry.

—Últimamente nos han dejado demasiada tarea, yo también estoy muy cansado

—Sí, sí, ya se que es viernes, no soy tonta pero…

—Hermione —la había interrumpido de muy mal modo Ron —, ya sabemos que no eres tonta, por algo eres la alumna mas inteligente del curso.

—Gracias por lo de "inteligente" Ron, no necesitas repetírmelo. No soy como ustedes que uno debe de repetirles las cosas para que las entiendan.

— ¿Acaso estas tratando de decirnos que nosotros somos unos tontos?

—No, yo no quise decir eso...

— ¡Pero lo insinuaste!

—No Ron, yo sólo…

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirnos que somos unos estúpidos. ¡No porque seas muy inteligente nos tienes que humillar!

Hermione estaba tratando de controlarse pero esa situación cada vez se salía mas de control, y para colmo, Harry hacía mucho rato que los había dejado solos discutiendo en medio de un pasillo desierto. De seguro él ya se encontraba en el aula esperando a que empezara la clase.

— ¿Tú solo qué? ¡¿Tú solo qué? Solamente nos haces ver a cada rato que eres muy superior a nosotros, que eres perfecta, pero no lo eres, no señorita, no lo eres.

En este momento el chico se encontraba ya rojo del coraje.

Hermione estaba tomando aire para controlarse y calmar su enojo, no quería explotar pero Ron no contribuía mucho para evitarlo.

—Ya sé que no soy perfecta, ya lo sé.

—Entonces no tienes por qué andar presumiendo tus dotes de "sabelotodo", de señorita perfecta. ¿Sabes? A veces puedes llegar a ser extremadamente desquiciante, ¡no te soporto!

Aquello ya había pasado el límite de "no enojarse" de la castaña. Con unos ojos cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir en cualquier momento, Hermione mandó al carajo sus propósitos de no explotar y ahora sí pudo decirle con toda la libertad lo que pensaba.

— ¡Si yo soy una sabelotodo desquiciante, tú eres un completo idiota que no ve mas allá de su estúpido orgullo; que no ve la realidad; que no ve que yo solamente trataba de pasar mi cumpleaños felizmente acompañada de mis mejores amigos y al ver que ustedes no se acordaban decidí preguntarles que día era hoy, pero tu como siempre tuviste que arruinarlo todo!

En aquel momento la castaña dejó salir las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo y junto con ellas salió disparada a los jardines del castillo, dejando sólo a un estupefacto Ron.

— ¡Soy un reverendo idiota! ¡¿Cómo pude ser capaz de tratarla así, justo hoy, el día de su cumpleaños?

Con estos pensamientos el pobre chico se sintió la peor basura del mundo. En verdad se sentía muy mal; su amiga no había merecido aquellas hirientes palabras y, sin embargo, se las había dicho causándole un gran dolor.

Como notó que ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a la clase de McGonagall y que si llegase a entrar, a parte de ganarse un buen reto, lo iban a castigar, decidió pasar el resto de la clase en el campo de Quidditch, porque pensaba que si en ese momento iba a hablar con su amiga era capaz de mandarle un Avada Kedavra.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraba Hermione, sentada bajo el castaño al que acostumbraba visitar con sus amigos en las tardes o en sus ratos libres.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, porque a pesar de que había cesado de hacerlo hacía ya bastante rato, todavía sentía un terrible dolor. Nunca pensó que Ron fuese a decirle "sabelotodo y desquiciante". Ella sabía que muchos la consideraban así, pero nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo y el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde hace 5 años fuese a decirle eso.

No le importaba que no la hubiera felicitado en su cumpleaños, pero decirle aquellas palabras fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en ese día que, según ella esperaba, iba a ser especial.

Pero todavía tenía una pequeña, mínima esperanza de que las palabras que Ron le había dicho hubiesen sido producto de su enojo y no de su alma; todavía pensaba que aunque aquel día ya no iba a ser tan especial, estaba a tiempo de que no se convirtiera en el peor de su vida. Al fin y al cabo el día apenas comenzaba y faltaba mucho para que terminara.

Con el ánimo decaído pero con el pensamiento de que el día pudiese mejorar se acordó que ya no había entrado a la clase de su maestra favorita.

Al principio se espantó mucho, pues ¿qué iba a pensar McGonagall de ella? ¡La iba a tachar de irresponsable! Pero poco después le vino a su mente el pensamiento rebelde de que esa era la primera clase a la que no entraba porque ella no quisiese, y se le formó una pequeña sonrisita, aunque al instante se le borró al notar que quizás ella era la que se estaba volviendo rebelde.

Cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que la clase de Transformaciones ya había terminado y que ahora debían dirigirse a tomar el almuerzo, se fueron de sus respectivos lugares encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry y le preguntó qué había pasado en la clase. Éste le dijo que nada relevante pero que eso sí, la maestra se había molestado por la falta de sus dos alumnos. Harry intrigado por la ausencia de sus amigos decidió preguntarle a Ron que había pasado con Hermione.

—Pasa que soy un completo estúpido.

— ¡Eso ya lo sabía, compañero! —le contestó Harry en broma.  
Ron rió sarcásticamente y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su amigo.

— ¡Que chistosito vienes! ¿Acaso la clase trató sobre como contar chistes? —le dijo Ron muy enojado.

—Cálmate, no pensé que te fueras a molestar por el comentario... Pero ya eso no importa, dime que pasó.

—Simplemente que hice llorar a Hermione. Fui lo suficientemente imbécil para decirle "Sabelotodo", "desquiciante" y que aparte no la soportaba.

—Ahora sí que te pasaste. ¡No sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños y aparte ella no se merece que la trates así!

—Ya lo sé y necesito verla para pedirle perdón. Hoy mismo pienso arreglar este problema, pero antes debo de hacer algo.

— ¿Qué debes hacer? Dime...

—No, es sorpresa —Y con esto se dispusieron a comer.

Mientras tanto Hermione comía en el otro extremo de la mesa junto a Ginny. Había decidido no comer con sus otros amigos; no quería ver a Ron. Pero, Ginny, curiosa, intentó averiguar lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que le había podido sacar, era que se había peleado con su hermano.

Cuando Hermione se lo contó, la pelirroja sintió deseos de ir a matar a Ron, pero Hermione la detuvo.

Y así sin más, pasaron las demás clases. Hermione sentada hasta adelante con Neville, y Ron y Harry sentados hasta atrás.

El pelirrojo de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas disimuladas miradas a la castaña, pero ésta no se percató de que alguien la miraba.

Al término de todas las clases, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, pues había decidido empezar la redacción que le había dejado de tarea el profesor de Historia de la Magia para dentro de un mes. Ella había decidido avanzarle, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Aquella tarde la biblioteca se encontraba desierta, estaba Hermione absorta en su mundo y Madame Pince revisando un libro, cuando de repente llegó Ginny muy roja y agitada dando gritos.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

—Señorita Weasley —Madame Pince la había regañado por haber irrumpido de esa forma en la biblioteca— ¿Qué manera es esa de entrar a la biblioteca? Salga inmediatamente.

—Discúlpeme Madame Pince, no volverá a ocurrir pero necesito urgentemente a mi amiga. Ahora mismo me retiro, solamente quiero decirle algo rápidamente y salgo.

—Pues que sea rápido —Y dicho esto, Madame Pince dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

—Hermione, ven, acompáñame, es urgente.

— ¿Pero que pasa?, ¿Por qué esa urgencia?

—Pues es que hay reunión del ED en la Sala de Menesteres, ahora mismo y me mandaron por ti. Solamente tú faltas.

—Pero Ginny, no me habían avisado de la junta

—No importa, es urgente que vallas ahora mismo.

—Bueno esta bien, vamos.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja haló a su amiga del brazo y salieron corriendo. Al salir de la biblioteca se encontraron con Madame Pince de nuevo y ésta se les quedó viendo de una manera muy fea, pero no les dijo absolutamente nada.

Cuando ya iban llegando a la Sala de Menesteres, Ginny pasó tres veces frente a la pared hasta que apareció la puerta, tomó de la mano a Hermione y entraron las dos. Allí dentro todo estaba oscuro; Hermione ya se estaba asustando cuando…

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron a coro todas las personas que estaban reunidas en aquel lugar, al momento que se prendían las luces y se dejaba ver que aquella sala estaba decorada a manera de fiesta. Había un gran letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione".

— ¿Pero que es esto?

En aquel momento Harry se le acercó y la abrazó. Ella correspondió al abrazo y una lágrima traviesa se le escapó del ojo derecho. La chica pensaba que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños, y aquel abrazo sincero que le había dado Harry la hizo llorar de felicidad, porque ella lo quería como a un hermano, y le había dolido que en la mañana no la hubiese felicitado.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione! ¿Pensaste que no nos habíamos acordado de esta fecha tan especial?

—Muchísimas gracias a todos por esta agradable sorpresa...

Entre los presentes se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Collin, Dennis, Padma y Luna, y también había muchos mas presentes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y algunos pocos de Huffepluf. Pero al único que no lograba ver era a Ron, la persona a la que más quería ver en ese momento.

Entre abrazos, "feliz cumpleaños", regalos y demás, Hermione por fin pudo sentarse a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras veía como todos los presentes se divertían bailando o simplemente conversando con otras personas.

La castaña estaba muy feliz; les agradecía infinitamente a sus amigos por la fiesta sorpresa que habían organizado para ella, pero en el fondo estaba presente esa nostalgia que no la dejaba ser feliz completamente en su día.

Tenía esa tristeza de saber que en la mañana se había peleado con su mejor amigo y —para que seguir negándolo—, también era su amor. Si, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo pelirrojo y le dolía en el alma que no estuviese allí en ese día tan especial para ella. Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque estuviera allí, aunque no le hablara, aunque no la felicitara, pero se conformaba con su simple presencia.

—Ginny ¿No has visto a tu hermano? No lo veo por ningún lado

—No Hermione, Harry me dijo que no lo había visto desde la última clase. Lo único que le dijo es que tenía un compromiso.

—Gracias, Ginny

Al decir esto la pelirroja pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione una tristeza muy bien disimulada, pero que ella reconoció perfectamente.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer y Hermione se había dedicado a disfrutar de su fiesta; en verdad la estaba pasando fenomenal. Pero ya cansada de estar entre tanta gente decidió salir a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire.

Sentada bajo un árbol, se encontraba la chica viendo las estrellas que aquella noche surcaban el espacio sideral, dándole un toque mágico a ese instante. Estaba pensando que en verdad debía ser muy desquiciante como para que Ron no se hubiese ido a parar a su fiesta.

En eso estaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y aquel alguien se había sentado al lado de la castaña.

Hermione volteó su cabeza al lado derecho para ver quién era aquella persona, pero ella desde un principio supo que ese alguien era Ron. Lo había descubierto desde el preciso momento en que olió su perfume. Ese olor que a ella tanto le gustaba lo tenía tan impregnado que sería incapaz de confundirlo.

En aquel momento se sintió inmensamente feliz, pues por fin estaba al lado de la persona que tanto extrañaba.

—Hermione —la chica sintió cuando Ron le susurraba su nombre muy cerca de su oído, y aquello le produjo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; era una sensación que le había encantado.

Mirándolo a los ojos pudo ver en ellos una infinita ternura y él pudo ver en los de ella una infinita alegría que con sólo verla a los ojos tuvo la firmeza para ahora sí decirle lo que tanto quería decirle.

—Por favor, perdóname... Nunca fue mi intensión decirte eso, nunca he querido hacerte sufrir. Tú eres muy inteligente y no eres desquiciante; en verdad perdóname.

— ¡Oh Ron! Yo pensé que en verdad te parecía desquiciante y que no me soportabas... Me dolió mucho eso, pero no importa ya. Asunto olvidado ¿si?

—Muchísimas gracias por perdonarme, nunca voy a volverte a decir eso. No quiero perderte, eres alguien muy especial para mí.

— ¿En verdad soy especial para ti?

— ¡Claro que sí lo eres!

—Tú también lo eres para mí.

—Pero dime ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

—Pues fui a comprarte tu regalo.

— ¿Un regalo para mi?

—Sí, para ti. ¿No habrás creído que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños? Toma...  
En ese momento Ron le entregó una cajita, y Hermione la abrió dándose cuenta de que era una preciosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma de estrella azul. Era muy bonito, y a la chica le había encantado su regalo.

— ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Me encantó, es muy lindo, pero no te hubieras molestado.

—Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y no fue ninguna molestia, tenía que regalarte algo especial.

—Y dime, ¿te gustó la sorpresa?

—Me encantó, pero... ¿tú sabías de ella?

—Sí, por eso en la mañana no te felicitamos porque ya habíamos planeado todo desde hace varios días, y no felicitarte era parte del plan para que no sospecharas.

—Y yo que había pensado que no se acordaban de mi cumpleaños...

— ¡Como no íbamos a acordarnos de este día especial!-

La única respuesta que pudo darle esta vez Hermione fue una simple sonrisa, pero era tan especial que quizás podría haberle llegado a confesar muchas cosas... como por ejemplo que en ese momento su corazón saltaba de alegría y que cada día amaba mas a ese pelirrojo, pero por ahora no quería confesarle sus sentimientos. Solamente quería disfrutar de ese hermoso momento...

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos; aquellos ojos en los que mutuamente se perdían. Aquel momento fue único; sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiese esfumado y lo único que quedara fuera la eternidad en aquella noche estrellada. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un abrazo, tan cálido, tan hermoso, tan único, tan de ellos dos.  
Y para hacer más mágico aquel momento, en aquellos instantes surcó el cielo una estrella fugaz, dándole el toque especial a aquel día especial.

* * *

Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot, si ya se, han de decir que es lo único que hago one-shots pero es que este es especial porque es un regalo para mi Beta Mellina Iona Sousa que cumplió años el 4 de septiembre pero no había podido subir antes el fic, espero y me disculpes amiga!.

Solamente espero que le haya gustado su regalo y que también les guste a ustedes, ah una ultima cosita, déjenme un review sip? Para ver que les pareció, es que en verdad me emociona mucho ver que me dejen un review. Gracias.

REEDITADO

**Madame. 04/12/10**


End file.
